Digital marketing and digital advertising help drive today's economy. One reason that advertisers find more value in digital advertising over traditional forms of advertising, such as print and television advertising, is that digital advertising allows advertisers to better target potential consumers because user devices provide very informative information that would not otherwise be available to advertisers in the absence of user devices. For instance, if the advertiser knows a particular user likes an obscure sport such as disc golf based on a signal taken from a social networking application, the advertiser can provide disc-golf-related advertisements to the user. The user would typically not be presented with such advertisements, unless the advertiser was aware of the user's preferences. The tradeoff, however, is the user's privacy. While consumers enjoy having targeted advertising, consumers do not like knowing that their personal information may be readily available to an unintended person. Given the option, many consumers choose to keep their information private.